Kinboshi Mion
Kinboshi Mion(キンボシミオン Kinboshi Mion) is the Cures ''in ''Starlight Pretty Cure!. Mion's alter ego is Cure Victoria(キュアビクトリア Kyua Bikutoria). She also goes by My Sunshine(マイサンシャイン My Sanshain), a pop-star idol of Spacetropia when she appears on stage. Her catchphrase is I'll shine like a sun!!(太陽のように輝くよ!! Taiyō no yō ni kagayaku yo! !). Mion is a foreigner since her parents are American. She loves to design clothes from her image. Appearance: In her civilian form, Mion has short, wavy yellow-blonde hair that reaches down her neck. She has light navy blue eyes. She wears a yellow shirt with an heart in the middle, a tan brown shorts, black socks, and purple sneakers. She also wears a wristband on her right hand. As My Sunshine, she wears yellow top with a orange star in the middle, and a yellow skirt. Her belly is exposed. She has short orange gloves with yellow rings around it, and long white socks and yellow and orange high-heel boots. And a orange ribbon-bow collar on her neck. In her Cure form, Victoria has a light yellow mushroom hair with long, curly bangs and the back of her hair are very long whose had shapes like hearts. She also wears a sailor outfit with shoulder pads, shorts with waistbands, and a orange pearl necklace. And wearing feather-like hand gloves, a big orange ribbon on her back, and yellow shoes with orange socks. Just like Luna and the others, Victoria's hairstyle and dress changes and her dress changes color depending on one of the Zodiacs: Orange'(Leo)', Dark Green'(Cancer)', and Dark Blue'(Scorpio)'. History: Personality: Mion was a cheerful and beautiful girl who gave a bright smile to her friends, families, and to her amazing fans. Transformation: Transformation Sequence: ''' During her transformation, Mion inserted her medal to her Star Drive. She then uses her Cure Star Drive to analyzed her body and collected data to created a battle suit for herself to fight. Briefly to her transformation, her body began to shine brightly and the background around her changes into outer space. She first catches a yellow heart, kisses it, and scattered into alot of yellow hearts. Her hair then changes color from blond yellow to light yellow, as well to her hairstyle. After that, her outfit appears and she wore them. Finally to finished her transformation, Mion said her phrase and created a heart-shaped hand as her pose right behind Venus. '''Attack(s): Etymology: Kinboshi(金星) means either gold star or the planet Venus Mion(ミオン) means small, insignificant in French Kinboshi Mion's name means: "small golden star" or "the insignificant Venus" Items: Relationships: Trivia: * She loves Selena's families pizzas. * She has fear of bugs, just like Nao/Cure March(SmP). * She's the 1st cure to speak in both languages, English and Japanese. * This is the sixth times that a cure became a idol and there are many others who are great singer: Urara/Cure Lemonade(YP5/GoGo), Makoto/Cure Sword(DDP), Aoi/Cure Gelato(KKPALM), Emiru/Cure Ma Cherie(HuP), and Ruru/Cure Amour(HuP). * This is the second time that a cure is also a fashion designer besides Erika/Cure Marine(HCP). * Her birthday is March 3, which means her Zodiac sign is Pisces. * First time that her seiyuu, Mao Ichimichi, played an role in the Precure franchise * This is the second time a cure wore shorts instead of a skirt, just like Mofurun/Cure Mofurun(MTPP) Gallery: Kinboshi Mion Gallery Download-0.jpeg|Kinboshi Mion Mion's Casual Outfit.jpg|Mion's Casual Outfit Mion's My Sunshine Stage Outfit.jpg|Mion's My Sunshine Stage Outfit Mion's Starlight Academy Uniform(Winter).jpg|Mion's Starlight Academy Uniform(Winter) Mion's Starlight Academy Uniform(Summer).jpg|Mion's Starlight Academy Uniform(Summer) Cure Victoria.jpg|Cure Victoria Cure Victoria(Leo).jpg|Cure Victoria(Leo) Cure Victoria(Cancer).jpg|Cure Victoria(Cancer) Cure Victoria(Scorpio)|Cure Victoria(Scorpio) Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:Starlight Pretty Cure! Category:Starlight Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters